Is This The Time?
by Tadpole24
Summary: He reaches for her hand again. And this time, she reaches back. Post Winston's Birthday angst that soon turns to fluff. Ness, of course.


_Hey Roomfriends, _

_Couldn't get this little idea out of my head after New Girl this week. Nick and Jess are ruining my life, but in the most amazing ways. Hope you guys like this, don't forget to review :) And come play on Tumblr (wonder24) so we can chat about all things New Girl :)_

_Disclaimer: Story inspired by Winston's Birthday, title inspired by the final song in that episode. Neither of these things are the property of me._

..:::..

Is This The Time?

..:::..

She's not stupid. She can see it in his face that he's still thinking about what her dad had said to them. She can see it in the nervous tick that twitches at the corner of his mouth, the way his hand reaches out to take hers every now and then, but doesn't quite make it, the way his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. She sees it all, but she has no idea what to do with it. No idea what to say to make it better while they're in the company of others. Because while they're surrounded by the impromptu celebrations for Winston's birthday they have to both ignore it and let it go for now.

She's already come to terms with the whole dating someone like her dad thing. In all honesty, Nick is nothing like her dad. He's honest with her, he's finally able to convey his feelings to some extent and they're on the verge of something _amazing_, she just knows it.

As Winston tries to show them how adept he is at looking at the stars and they're all standing there in their pyjamas laughing at the unexpected turn the night has taken, he reaches for her hand again. And this time, she reaches back.

For the first time since their breakfast-on-the-roof date had been interrupted, she sees a light in his eyes. They share a smile, squeezing each other's hands as Jess looks quietly over her shoulder at the food on the table.

He takes the hint and tugs her towards the chairs, pulling one out for her and taking a seat himself. With the soft breeze blowing and the laughter and chatter from their friends there's enough noise that they can talk without being overheard.

She pulls the plate towards herself, offering him a fork as she picks up one as well, "Love the flowers."

He laughs, relieved that she is the one breaking the ice. He didn't realise how much he had needed that until now, "Knew you'd like them." His immediate response would have been to fist pump the air, but he controls himself, trying to maintain an air of maturity.

She sees right through it though, "No you didn't."

He just smiles at her as he scoops up a piece of pie on his fork.

"So we gonna do this thing, or what?" she asks quietly, but confidently, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Do what?"

She shrugs, "This 'us' thing. It seems like a thing we could do."

He's in shock. That's gotta be it. That's got to be the reason he's hearing the things he's hearing. After everything, she still wants him. After her own dad put the fear of god in them, she still wants to do this. He's got no idea what to do with this information and it shows when he stutters a barely coherent answer to her proposition, "I..I mean, I uh…yes. Yes."

She dips her head, taking a bite of pie, smiling, "Good. You can tell my dad."

His eyebrows shoot skyward as he shakes his head, "Oh no. That's all yours, Jessica."

And it's as simple as that. As simple as them both wanting it so bad that they're willing to actually put it out there and have it be accepted or rejected. This is their start of something amazing.

..:::..

It's when the warm night air turns to cool morning air that they decide it's probably best if they all get some sleep before the big wedding that day. Winston thanks them for the best surprise ever, walking back to his room, clutching his golden telescope to his chest. Schmidt and Elizabeth wish everyone goodnight with slightly slurred voices, the two having been sneaking wine all night and Nick and Jess make their way to their rooms, stopping just short of the hallway.

"You know, we could just sleep out here," Nick suggests, gesturing to the couch, "At least we could be together."

She brushes a hand against his arm, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips, "He's my dad, Nick. He just needs some time to adjust."

He nods, sadness in his eyes once more and it kills her that she's doing this to him, that she even has the capability of hurting him still when all she wants is to make him as happy as he's made her.

"Hey, we'll be able to get this all properly worked out when he's gone, okay?"

He smiles one of_ those_ smiles again, the ones that don't mean that he's happy, "Yeah, okay." He leans in, brushing a kiss against her forehead, "Night Jess."

She waits for him to leave first, waits until she hears the click of his door shutting, because she has no self-control and she knows that if she doesn't wait, she will follow him.

Taking a deep breath, she makes her way to her own room, stopping short when she notices a figure already lying in her bed. That sneaky…

"Dad!" she squeals, jumping back as her father rolls over, "What are you doing here?"

He sits up slightly, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "I was cold. What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were in Nick's room."

"No, we were up on the…wait. You thought I was in there and you didn't come to stop me?"

He shakes his head, "Jessica, I haven't been able to stop you since you were 18 and you rented a hotel room instead of coming home after prom." He reaches out to take his daughter's hand, "I'm your father, I'm always going to want to protect you, but I'm never going to make you stop doing something that makes you happy."

She's not sure if it's the lack of sleep or if the stress of the day has just caught up with her, but she can feel tears welling in her eyes as she leans forward to hug her father, "Oh dad."

Not one for emotional displays, Bob hurries the hug along, practically pushing his daughter out the door, "We have a big day tomorrow, go sleep." And it's not lost on her how pointedly he says _sleep_.

She gives him a small wave from the door, "Goodnight dad."

As she pads across the hallway, she can't help but feel a giant weight released from her, because she suddenly know how to make it all okay with Nick. She swings his door open and finds him looking up at her expectantly, "I knew you'd find a way in here."

She grins as she makes her way into his bed, the covers not as crisp and clean as hers, the mattress slightly lumpy beneath her back, but made all the way comfortable by the way his arms slide around her, drawing her in. She kisses him then, because she can, "No you didn't."

And he has to nod, because she's right. He had been moping before that door had opened, "How did you get in? Bob's not going to murder me for this is he?"

She laughs, "Not today. He's happy for us."

"Have to say, that was not the impression I got earlier."

She curls a hand behind his neck, pulling him to her slowly but surely, teasing him slightly, "That's the thing about my dad though, he's always got my best interests at heart. Even if it takes a bit of digging to get to them." And really, that's why she's not concerned if Nick is like her father. Because he will always have her back, he will always defend her and protect her. She knows that.

He smiles, pushing her back a fraction for just a moment, "We're done talking about him now though, right?"

She nods, giddy with the prospects of what is about to happen, "We most certainly are."

He practically growls, pulling her back in, pressing his lips against hers, "Good."

And good is just the beginning.

..:::..


End file.
